1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oromotor dynamometer and more particularly pertains to a system for measuring a plurality of characteristics of a user's oral regions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medical measurement devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, medical measurement devices of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of measuring the oral characteristics through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,445, issued Jun. 30, 1981, and 4,401,850 issued Aug. 30, 1983, to Harleson disclose speech analysis apparatuses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,831 issued Jun. 9, 1992, to Robin et al discloses a system and method for detecting pressure of selected body parts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,799, issued Jan. 17, 1995, to Hamilton et al discloses a mechanically operated bite force gauge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,727, issued Sep. 26, 1995, to Tura, et al discloses an orofacial myographic measurement apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,521, issued Jul. 9, 1996, to Granger discloses an interchangeable tissue measuring device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,317, issued Oct. 21, 1997, to Stefanakos discloses a method for measuring labial/facial flaccidity.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an oromotor dynamometer that allows measuring varying capacities of a user's oral regions through interchangeable equipment.
In this respect, the oromotor dynamometer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of measuring varying capacities of a user's oral regions through interchangeable equipment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved oromotor dynamometer which can be used for measuring varying capacities of a user's oral regions through interchangeable equipment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.